memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2368
Episodes * TNG: "Redemption, Part II" * TNG: "Darmok" * TNG: "Ensign Ro" * TNG: "Silicon Avatar" * TNG: "Disaster" * TNG: "The Game" * TNG: "Unification, Part I" * TNG: "Unification, Part II" * TNG: "A Matter of Time" * TNG: "New Ground" * TNG: "Hero Worship" * TNG: "Violations" * TNG: "The Masterpiece Society" * TNG: "Conundrum" * TNG: "Power Play" * TNG: "Ethics" * TNG: "The Outcast" * TNG: "Cause and Effect" * TNG: "The First Duty" * TNG: "Cost of Living" * TNG: "The Perfect Mate" * TNG: "Imaginary Friend" * TNG: "I, Borg" * TNG: "The Next Phase" * TNG: "The Inner Light" * TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I" Events * The Klingon Civil War between the Duras family and Gowron continues. Although Gowron's forces are outnumbered and on the verge of defeat, a Starfleet armada led by Jean-Luc Picard and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] blockades Romulan support of the Duras. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge develops a tachyon detection grid in order to detect cloaked ships and reveal the Romulan involvement. They are forced to withdraw, leaving the Duras without support and Gowron victorious. * Gowron secludes himself and begins to rewrite Klingon history, excising any mention of the Enterprise's involvement. * Captain Picard is able to open communication with the enigmatic Tamarians. * The Enterprise attempts to communicate with the Crystalline Entity, but it is destroyed by Dr. Kila Marr. * The Enterprise is struck by a quantum filament and experiences heavy damage including a near-loss of antimatter containment. * The Ktarians attempt to take control of the Federation, but are thwarted by Enterprise-D personnel. * On March 3, 2368, Commander Chakotay visited Starfleet Command for the last time before being marooned in the Delta Quadrant, and resigned his commission to Admiral Nimembeh. * Ambassador Spock is sighted on Romulus and the Federation Council worries that he has possibly defected. He is actually working with an underground movement which has the goal of unifying the the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. Romulan officials, led by Sela, try to exploit the underground in order to send an invasion fleet to Vulcan, but Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data and Spock uncover the plot and the invasion forces are destroyed. * The [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] emerges from a temporal causality loop in which it was trapped for ninety years. In the process, it collides with the Enterprise-D and causes a temporal loop to form at the time of the collision. The loop repeats for seventeen days until the Enterprise crew discovers how to avoid the collision. * Nova Squadron, including Cadet Wesley Crusher, is involved in a deadly accident at the Saturn flight range. The members of the team were attempting a Kolvoord starburst, a maneuver banned by Starfleet Academy because of its danger. The team covers up the accident, but evidence uncovered by Captain Picard convinces Wesley to come forward with the truth. * A Borg scoutship crashes in the Argolis Cluster. The Enterprise retrieves a drone, Third of Five, from the crash site and intends to return it to the Borg Collective with a software weapon. The drone later develops a personality and is named Hugh. Picard does not implement the weapon, but allows Hugh to return to the Borg. * Not known at the time, Hugh's return causes widespread systems problems in the Borg, resulting in many drones simply being cut off from the Collective. * The Romulans experiment with interphase cloaking technology, but fail. * A probe from the long-dead planet Kataan telepathically transmits information about its culture, in the form of memories of a man named Kamin, into the brain of Captain Picard. Picard recovers a Ressikan flute from the probe, a relic from the entire lifetime he experienced while unconcious for merely five minutes. * Starfleet introduces the ''Danube'' class runabout. * The U.S.S. Hathaway serves in the task force that blockaded the Klingon-Romulan border during the Klingon Civil War in early 2368. (TNG: "Redemption, Part II") Notes None yet.